Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of operating a magnetic memory device.
With increasing use of portable computing devices and wireless communication devices, memory devices may require higher density, lower power, and/or nonvolatile properties. Magnetic memory devices may be able to satisfy the aforementioned technical requirements.
An example data storing mechanism for a magnetic memory device is a tunnel magneto resistance (TMR) effect of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). For example, a magnetic memory device with a MTJ has been developed such that an MTJ may have a TMR ratio of several hundred to several thousand percent.